Truth or Dare
by Madam Flutterby
Summary: })i({ Last chapter.... If I feel like it, I'll write a sequal after the story I'm currently working on. })i({
1. Truth or Dare: Prologue

Gazing into Syaoran's brown eyes, Sakura suddenly felt his hand gently placing a lock of her hair behind her ear. It was a beautiful spring day as the young couple sat under (what else) a Sakura tree.

"My mother broke off my engagement to Mei-Lin." said Syaoran in his deep, even-toned voice. "She broke it off...because she knew it was you that I was destined to all along." Syaoran then pulled something from his pocket. Sakura couldn't see it because he firmly closed his hand around it. He tilted Sakura's face toward him and took a deep breath:

__

"The Sakura flower is beautiful,

Though you are ten-thousand times more,

And I know that I've never loved anyone

As much as you before.

The first time I laid eyes on you,

I knew it was true-

That I was madly in love with you.

What I ask you now comes straight from my heart-"

He opened his hand to reveal a cherry blossom. In the center was a platinum ring with two diamonds and a green emerald set in between them. Syaoran picked it out of the flower and held it out in front of Sakura. When he was picking it up, Sakura could see _Sakura & Syaoran Forever_ intricately engraved into the inside of the ring.

_"After school, will you come with me to K-Mart?"_

"Huh?" said a very confused Sakura. Had she been deaf, Sakura would have been able to know that Syaoran was saying 'Will you marry me?' But of course, she isn't. So instead of hearing Syaoran saying 'Will you marry me?' she heard Tomoyo say 'After school, will you come with me to K-mart?'

Sakura woke up with a start and realized she had drifted off to sleep during study period. 

"Syaoran..."


	2. Truth or Dare: Return to Me

I do not own Card Captors, Card Captor Sakura, or any related names, titles, etc. etc. etc. This means: DON'T SUE ME! The only character I own in this story is Jenna.

"..." spoken (well duh)

'...' thoughts

~~~ flashback

*.*.* scene shift

( })i({ ...) me speaking

TRUTH OR DARE

'The dare that drew a smile- The truth that drew a tear'

chapter 2

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Study Hall....

"Huh? Anyway, will you come?" whispered Tomoyo. She was a bit confused, being as how Syaoran had not been in Japan for 3 years. When they were 14, Syaoran was called back to China, and he left without even saying good-bye to anyone. This, of course had devastated Sakura. She had nightmares and unsettling dreams every night since he left.

"What for?" asked Sakura as she rubbed her eyes.

"Shhh!!! Not so loud or-"

Tomoyo didn't get to finish because a voice behind them cut her off-

"Is there something you would like to share with us, ladies?" 

The two of them turned around to see Touya ( })i({ - can anyone guess what Touya's new part-time job is?)

'Heh, heh. I've always wanted to say that!' thought Touya.

"No, **_Mr._** Kinomoto." said Sakura, making sure to emphasize on mister.

"_S'il vous plait_, I insist." he said with a smirk.

"I was asking her what problems we were supposed to do for math."

"R i i i i i i i i i i i t e . . . ." said Touya in a 'Dr. Evil' kind of manner. He shot her a weird glance, being as how there was a "How to Draw Manga" book in front of her. He then dashed over to a boy and a girl at another table who were making out. 

"Why do you want to go to K-Mart after school?" asked Sakura once Touya had left them.

"Don't you remember? Jenna's birthday party is on Saturday! Weren't you invited?" 

"Oh yeah..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback....

"Like, here Sakuya." said Jenna handing Sakura an envelope.

"My name is Sakura, Jenna. How many times do I have to tell you that?" replied Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, whatever. ANYWAYS, you're like, invited to my birthday party. So like, could you make sure that you like, don't get me anything less than like, oh say $20. Okay?" 

Sakura grumbled then changed her tone into a typical sunny valley-girl tone and mocked her, "Okay! I'll like, see you there!" Sakura then literally shoved the invitation into her locker. 

End Flashback....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, I was invited," said Sakura smiling, "But no... I don't think I wanna go."

"Nani? Why not?" 

"Cuz she's a bitch who thinks she is the center of the universe and thinks she's so rich she can burn money by the thousands. Admit it, she makes a forth grade me, of all people- look like a saint or something." interrupted Mei-Lin. 

Mei-Lin, over the years (amazingly) developed into a nicer person and was only mean at necessary times. The Li clan had permitted only Mei-Lin to stay in Japan for 'certain reasons'. Not even Mei-Lin herself knew why she was allowed to stay.

Tomoyo snickered at what Mei-Lin had just said and was about to say something when the bell rang. Touya began to dismiss the class.

"Hey, Kaijou! Sakura!" Touya called when Sakura didn't respond to 'Kaijou'.

"Yes, Mr. Kinomoto?" Said Sakura flatly.

"Make sure you're home by 5:00!"

"Whatever!" waved Sakura as she, Tomoyo, and Mei-Lin walked out the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Soccer Field....

It was a nice sunny day, so the trio decided to stay at the soccer field for awhile after school. 

"So, what's this about Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo as they settled down on the bleachers.

"Uh.. what about Syaoran?" lied Sakura. She knew that by now, Tomoyo would have figured out that she was in love with Syaoran.

"C'mon, it's SO obvious! You said his name the moment you woke up! What were you dreaming about?" asked Mei-Lin with anticipation. 

"Well, to begin with, it wasn't any of those bad dreams.... Hey, do you think it's a sign!?"

"Sakura, how are we supposed to know if it's a sign if we don't even know what it's about?" 

"Okay. It's kind of fuzzy, so some parts I kind of don't remember." Tomoyo nodded as Sakura continued.

"We were sitting under a tree, it was probably a Sakura tree cuz of the pink flower petals that kept falling. Okay, okay! I'll get to the good part." said Sakura hastily when she saw Mei-Lin do a fake yawn. 

"He pulled something out of his pocket and began to say a poem... He told me that I was ten-thousand time more beautiful than a Sakura flower," she blushed, "he opened his hand and inside was a Sakura flower with a ring in it. Then-" she paused dramatically seeing the look on their faces, "He asked me if I wanted to go to K-Mart." she finished, still blushing. *Tomoyo and Mei-Lin face-faults*

"Well, if you hadn't waken me up, he would've asked me to marry him!" teased Sakura. The three of them laughed when a voice perked up from behind them.

"Hey there, girlfriends! Like, let ME into the joke." piped Jenna. 

Mei-Lin groaned and said, "Jenna, we were just discussing our sixth grade year, ( })i({ just to let you know, Mei-Lin was lying) and we would really appreciate it if you would please go away." 

However, despite what Mei-Lin just said, Jenna stay anyways, "OoOoOoOoOh! Girl talk, huh? Can I like, tell you a story?"

"HEY! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO LEAVE!? Grr..." roared Mei-Lin, although Jenna just went ahead as though Mei-Lin wasn't even there.

"It's about that creepy Li-kid." she continued. Sakura's eyes began to water when Jenna went on about how freaky it was that he never smiled.

"But- there like, _was _this one time he like, _did_ smile at me at the soccer game. Sure, like, I didn't think he was like, that cute, but like, oh my god when he like...*fans herself* " drooled Jenna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback....

"Alright Syaoran!! Wooooo!!!" cheered Sakura when he made a goal. 

Syaoran was the star of the soccer team, and when he heard Sakura cheering for him he smiled at her. Little did he know that Jenna was standing right behind Sakura. When Jenna saw him smile, she thought Syaoran was smiling at _her_. 

End Flashback....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura snapped back to reality then calmly got up and walked over to Jenna with tears in her eyes.

"...Like, I knew he was going to like, ask me out the next day. But then he like, just disappeared. Oh, but if he ever did like, ask me out, my immediate answer would be-" 

****

*SLAP!* 

Mei-Lin and Tomoyo quickly snapped out of their state of boredom and turned to see who slapped Jenna.

"He- he wasn't smiling- at- you. He w- was smiling- at ME! A- And don't- don't- you dare _ever_- **_EVER_**- think that Sy- Sy- Syaoran- would _ever_ smile- and th- then ask out- a- a _FUCKIN' BITCH LIKE YOU!!_" screamed Sakuraright in Jenna's face. 

At first he voice was quiet, but then by the time she had gotten to '**_EVER_**,' her voice got louder and louder. Tomoyo got up and put her arms around Sakura.

"It's okay, Sakura, she was just telling that story to sh-" comforted Tomoyo, but Sakura pushed her away and ran.

"Look what you did to my friend, you're going to pay!" yelled Mei-Lin, still looking at Sakura, who had just ran off. When she turned to look at Jenna, she found that Jenna had ran off as well.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura's locker....

'I can't believe she said that! How dare she think that _my_ Syaoran was _smiling_ at _her_!' she thought as she pulled her skates out of her locker. She quickly put her shoes into her bag and strapped on her skate. 

'But, what if he _was_ smiling at her? -No, that's impossible. Syaoran was blushing when he smiled, and Syaoran only blushes when he around _you_.' she thought again.

"God, I think I'm going crazy!" she remarked to herself. She skated away and started thinking again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

On the way home....

'Maybe I should call Jenna and apologize... Nah, she deserved it.' she thought as she looked at the ground, being careful not to roller blade over any ant lines. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Elsewhere....

Syaoran was walking home.

'Oh, Sakura, how I long to hear your angelic voice right about now.' he thought as he turned the corner.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

On the way home....

Just then, Sakura spotted an ant line. She skillfully jumped over it and looked back making sure none of them were hurt. She then looked forward and saw that she was about to crash into someone.

"Look out!" she warned.

Instead of landing on the person, Sakura felt the person catch her with ease. A clicking was heard from a nearby bush as Sakura looked up at the person who caught her. 

"Uh, are you okay?" asked the stranger.

Sakura never answered back because the moment she was able to identify the person who had saved her- she fainted.

})i({})i({})i({})i({})i({})i({

__

s'il vous plait - please

Like it? If not, please review and tell me what I did wrong. If you did, review anyway!! 

|**M**| \**W**/ (**U**) /**A**\ |**H**| !!

Madam Flutterby


	3. Truth or Dare: The Awakening

I do not own Card Captors, Card Captor Sakura, or any related names, titles, etc. etc. etc. This means: DON'T SUE ME! The only character I own in this story is Jenna.

"..." spoken (well duh)

'...' thoughts

~~~ flashback

*.*.* scene shift

( })i({ ...) me speaking

TRUTH OR DARE

'The dare that drew a smile- The truth that drew a tear'

chapter 3

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was lying in a bed in a green room.

"How did I get here?" she said out loud. Surprisingly, she got an answer, "I carried you after you passed out."

Sakura turned around to see-

"Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed. She jumped into his arms and hugged him like a snake to its prey.

'Syaoran-_kun_?' he thought.

"I thought you'd never come back!" she planted a kiss on his right cheek, causing him to turn red.

"He arrived just yesterday cuz he wanted to be in Japan for the _Cherry Blossom _Festival. You weren't supposed to know he was here until next week, but ah, what the heck." said another voice which turned out to be Mei-Lin.

"Hoe? Syaoran-kun, are you feeling alright?" Sakura gently felt his forehead with her hand, "You don't feel hot."

'God, her skin is so soft.' thought Syaoran causing him to turn even redder. "N-no I'm- I'm just fine." he stammered. 

Although his voice sounded somewhat undermining, she believed him anyway and smiled sweetly at him. Syaoran immediately turned an even brighter red ( })i({ geez, how red can one person get?) and smiled back at her.

"Omigosh! I just remembered. Mei-Lin- what time is it?" asked Sakura as she jumped out of Syaoran's arms and frantically searched for her shoes.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I've already called your dad and told him you're sleeping over. You _are_ sleeping here, are you not?" teased Mei-Lin.

"Ah...Uh....Well, you see, I have to get my clothes and you know-"

"Got 'em right here!" announced Kero as he made a bold entrance through the window carrying a pink back pack containing Sakura's clothes. "I overheard your dad talking to Mei-Lin, so I- HEY! YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT THE _GAKI_ WAS HERE!!"

"HE IS **_NOT_** A GAKI!!" screamed Sakura and Mei-Lin together. Their voices were so loud that Kero was thrown onto the floor.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kero, rubbing his head.

__

*Ding*Dong*

"That must be Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun." Mei-Lin suggested as she walked towards the door. 

"It's okay, I'll get it!" volunteered Sakura, running ahead of Mei-Lin.

__

*Ding*Dong*

Sakura opened the door, and just as Mei-Lin had predicted, there in the doorway stood Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"Geez, it's so freakin' cold outside!" said Tomoyo removing her coat.

"Are you serious?" asked Sakura.

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. Sakura then opened the door again and took two steps outside. Well actually, 1½ because before she put her foot down, a gust of wind blew and Sakura immediately ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn! It's _is_ cold!" she exclaimed.

"Hey guys, listen to this!" said Kero turning up the volume on the television. A man wearing a blue suit appeared in front of a weather map.

__

"Although it is nearing the end of Winter, a severe snow storm is scheduled to hit the Toemoeda area

around 2:15 in the morning. Salt trucks [shows clip of trucks] are already making their rounds around 

the city and all classes are most likely to be canceled tomorrow-"

*Ring*

"I'll get it, you guys keep watching the news." offered Tomoyo.

__

"-although the storm will be severe, it will not be as bad as the blizzard which occurred seven years ago 

[shows clip of snow storm from seven years ago] around this time of year-."

"Hold on, Kero hit pause!" commanded Sakura. ( })i({ is it direct tv that can do this? if not, then let's just pretend that they have some sort of special cable thing.) Kero did as he was told, "What's the matter, Sakura?"

"Look right here." she said, pointing to a bluish blur in the corner of the television.

"It's probably just some snow." suggested Mei-Lin.

"No, it's the Snow Card, I just know it!" Sakura said defensively. There was a 30 second pause when Eriol decided to break the silence.

"Well, if you tilt your head and squint... you can make out its visible form!"

Everyone except for Sakura tilted their heads and squinted their eyes.

"Ohhhh! I see it now!" exclaimed Mei-Lin.

"Definitely a Clow Card!" agreed Kero.

"I... still don't see it..." admitted Syaoran.

All of a sudden, Tomoyo jumped in front of them and took a picture of everyone. Mei-Lin, Syaoran, Kero, and Eriol were all in head tilts and squinting their heads, Sakura was looking down and had a teardrop on the back of her head.

"Hahaha!! You guys looked ridiculous! I can't wait to get this developed! Speaking of Clow cards, I brought over my tapes!" laughed Tomoyo. "Oh, by the way, the school called and said that school is canceled tomorrow."

"Well, if school is canceled, then we don't have to make up an excuse for having major headaches during school, now do we?" said Mei-Lin as she excitedly pulled a case of liquor out of the refrigerator. 

})i({})i({})i({})i({})i({})i({

I am SO SO SO sorry that this took so long! I was going to upload it last week, but some stupid computer glitch deleted it somehow and I had to retype it all from memory. I'm kind of disappointed in myself cuz I know that I can write a better chapter than this, but I know a lot of people wanted to confirm that it was Syaoran who caught her. And for the people who are wondering what's up with the title, you'll find out in the next chapter. So, Ja-ne!

|**M**| \**W**/ (**U**) /**A**\ |**H**| !!

Madam Flutterby


	4. Truth or Dare: The Challenge

I do not own Card Captors, Card Captor Sakura, or any related names, titles, etc. etc. etc. This means: DON'T SUE ME! The only character I own in this story is Jenna and Tina.

"..." spoken (well duh)

'...' thoughts

~~~ flashback

*.*.* scene shift

( })i({ ...) me speaking

TRUTH OR DARE

'The dare that drew a smile- The truth that drew a tear'

chapter 4

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

****

35 bottles of beer in the 'frige, 35 bottles of beer, 

you take them all out and pass them around, 

now you ain't got no more beer in the 'frige....

"Ahh... The good old *gulp* card capturing days." sighed Kero as he finished his fifty-second pudding cup and threw it in the recycling bin behind him. It made a soft _clink_ when it hit several other glass bottles and his other pudding cups. 

Before Tomoyo started throwing up, Syaoran lost consciousness, and Mei-Lin, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol got drunk, they had been watching the tapes that Tomoyo had brought over. Of course, these tapes were of Card Captures, and several were of school activities. Presently, Sakura and Mei-Lin were entertaining themselves by rearranging Syaoran's hands in funny positions all over his face. 

"Let's put his fingers in his nose!" suggested Sakura.

"Ooh- I got a better idea! I'll be right back." Mei-Lin got up and steadied herself before heading towards her room. In a few minutes, Mei-Lin came back with a make-up kit.

"Good idea!" giggled Sakura.

"Yeah, I know." said Mei-Lin, flattering herself. "Let's get to work, now shall we?"

For the next ten minutes, Mei-Lin put on green eye shadow, Sakura applied a glossy pink lipstick, then patted his face with powder, and as a finishing touch, Mei-Lin gave him some fake eyelashes. They were about to pluck his eyebrows, but then they knew he would definitely kill them with his bare hands. When they were all done, they stood back to admire their masterpiece. 

"To the most beautiful boy-" began Mei-Lin.

"Man," corrected Sakura.

"To the most beautiful _man_ in the world- Syaoran!" they said together quietly as they tapped two bottles together. 

"Let's take a picture! Tomoyo-chan would kill me if I didn't take a picture of him now." said Sakura after several sips. She dragged herself to Tomoyo's bag and took out the camera.

*Ding*Dong*

Syaoran began to stir.

"Quick take the picture!" Mei-Lin said hastily. There was a bright flash and a sleepy Syaoran sat up rubbing his head. Both Mei-Lin and Sakura snickered.

"What are you two laughing about? And what are you doing with Tomoyo's camera?" asked Syaoran.

*Ding*Dong*

"Uh.... Sakura can explain!" said Mei-Lin as she dashed to answer the door. She tripped over a shoe and pulled herself back up, "I'm okay!"

"Get back here!" hissed Sakura. She looked at Syaoran when she realized Mei-Lin wasn't going to come and began to laugh nervously. "Hoe..."

"NO! YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!" screamed Mei-Lin.

Sakura and Syaoran got up to see what was going on. When they passed a mirror that was hanging on the wall, Syaoran froze. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What's all this racket?" asked Eriol as he and Tomoyo came out of the bathroom. He and Tomoyo began to snicker when they laid their eyes on Syaoran.

"What happened to your face?" asked Tomoyo fighting to hold back her laugh. She never let Syaoran answer because just then, she turned a slight greenish color and then ran back into the bathroom (where you see her throwing up and Eriol holding back her hair.)

"Like, puh-leeze? I like, have no other place to go! My car like, broke down and like, you know I like, live on the other side of town!"

"Oh.... That's too bad.... GO TO HELL!" Mei-Lin screamed.

"Like, c'mon! Like, my friend Tina and I like, just need somewhere to stay tonight! You'll like, never know we're here." said Jenna. She looked past Mei-Lin and saw Sakura. She then looked past _her_ and saw Syaoran drying off his now make-up-free face. 

'Purrr.... Who's the hotty?' Jenna thought to herself. Suddenly, she got an idea, "Is that like, you, Sakuya?"

Sakura (who is now drunk) looked around behind her. "Sorry, there's no Sakuya here." *Giggle*"Oh, but there's a Sakura!" she perked. "And this is her friend, Syaoran!" she giggle pointing at Syaoran.

'Damn, only as a friend? Oh well. So, this must be Jenna. Well, Mei-Lin's right- she_ is_ the evil bitch I knew when I left.' thought Syaoran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Email from Mei-Lin....

****

To: ixi LittLE CHineSe WoLF ixi

****

From: 1 HoTT azN gODesS

****

Subject: eHy

hey xio-lang

i heard you're coming to japan again. what for i have no clue why. ; ) *gasp* could it be because of- *dramatic pause* the cherry blossom festival? c'mon, you know you are. good thing youre coming cuz you know, sakura-chans been having nightmares since u left. yeah, i knoe i say this everytime i write 2 u but this time, i demand to know why u havent been keeping in touch with her...... hmm... probably cuz of some stupid clan rules. anyway, just to keep you updated, here are a few notes: takashi still tells stupid false facts, chiharu shuts him up, rikka and terada-sensei broke up because terada-sensei decided he didnt want kids, and rikka does, jenna is still the evil bitch you knew when you left, tomoyo-chan _still_ hasnt grown out of that photographer phase, sakura-chan's hair is down to her waist now, and the stuffed animal still inhales whatever food you give him.

before you leave hong kong, be sure to email me so i can come and embarrass you at the airport by bringing tons of balloons, banners and a band. j/p. if i wanted to really embarrass you, i would tongue kiss you in front of everyone and say out loud, "hows my favorite cousin!?" but you know i wouldnt do either. okay, g²g or my dinner will burn.

luv alwayz,

mei-lin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Like, yeah, Sakura!" said Jenna correcting herself. "Anyway, I'm like, sorry for like, saying that crap earlier like, about you-know-what."

"No prob, I'm sorry for slapping you." 

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. Mei-Lin had filled him in earlier while Sakura was asleep about what happened after school on the soccer field. Sakura was _apologizing_ to someone who thought they were smiled at by him. He pulled out the Time Card and froze time. He ten grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her.

"Are you insane!?" he asked.

Sakura pushed him away gently, "I dunno, am I? *Giggle*" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. She looked at him for about 2 seconds and without any hesitation, she kissed him. While they were in a lip-lock, Sakura took away the Time Card from his hand and broke the kiss.

"Time, unfreeze!" she said. Realizing that he had been tricked, Syaoran began devising a plan to get back at her. Sakura smiled at him seductively and fluttered her eyelashes, making him forget all about revenge. 

Sakura looked at Mei-Lin and said, "Just let her-"

"_Ahem_." said Tina, with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground.

"-them stay. It's only for one night, Mei-Lin." she finished.

"Grr.... Fine- but they'd better be gone by the time I wake up." agreed Mei-Lin reluctantly.

Jenna and Tina threw their bags into Mei-Lin's arms and then walked over to Sakura and began to play with her hair while Mei-Lin walked to the bathroom and dumped their bags in the bathtub.

"Omigod Sakura, your hair is so soft! What shampoo do you use?" asked Tina.

"Like, _I_ was going to ask that!" snapped Jenna.

"Yeah, well, I asked first!"

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Wh-"

"Please, you guys, Mei-Lin agreed to let you stay here, if you start fighting I'll be the one to kick both your asses out." interrupted Syaoran.

Just then, Tomoyo and Eriol came out of the bathroom. Tina looked at Eriol flirtingly.

"Feeling better, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Hai, much bett- oh, hi Jenna, Tina." waved Tomoyo flatly.

"So what are you guys doing now?" asked Eriol.

"Well, nothing in particular-" began Mei-Lin.

Jenna whispered something in Tina's ear and they both grinned.

"Like, we were just about to like, play truth or dare." said Jenna. 

"Oh c'mon, that game is so juvenile." argued Mei-Lin.

"Oh is it? Maybe you're just trying to hide some sort of dark secret. Or maybe- you're just too damn _scared_ to do a dare." smirked Tina.

Everybody except Tina and Jenna froze. 

'Uh-oh...' they all thought. 

Every hair on Mei-Lin's head stood on its end, her face turned a steaming red color, and she had death written all over her face.

"LISTEN, I LIVE HERE. I GRANTED YOU PERMISSION TO STAY FOR ONE NIGHT AT THE REQUEST OF MY FRIEND. NOW, YOU CAN EITHER BEHAVE, OR I COULD THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW INTO THE COLD. IT'S STARTING TO SNOW PRETTY HARD, ISN'T IT? AND I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE OUT THERE INSTEAD OF IN HERE." Mei-Lin threatened.

Jenna yawned while Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were huddled in the corner of the room.

"So Tina- truth or dare?" asked Mei-Lin.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Bwa ha ha ha. Yet another evil cliff hanger. Like the song I put in the beginning? If you want to, sing it to the tune of "__ Bottles of Beer on the Wall". Anyway, the e-mail you read halfway into the chapter was there just to point out that Jenna hasn't changed a bit and that umm... well to point out that Jenna hasn't changed a bit. (Yes, I am aware that I wrote that twice.) Oh yeah, and if either of those screen names are yours, e-mail me and I'll change it. If you have any suggestion about what will happen during the game, e-mail me at ika0t1kangel69x@gurlmail.com (uh.... you might want to copy and paste that)

|**M**| \**W**/ (**U**) /**A**\ |**H**| !!

Madam Flutterby


	5. Truth or Dare: The Dare

I do not own Card Captors, Card Captor Sakura, or any related names, titles, etc. etc. etc. This means: DON'T SUE ME! The only character I own in this story is Jenna and Tina.

"..." spoken (well duh)

'...' thoughts

~~~ flashback

*.*.* scene shift

( })i({ ...) me speaking

TRUTH OR DARE

'The dare that drew a smile- The truth that drew a tear'

chapter 5

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Dare." Tina stated coolly. 

"I dare you to spend ten minutes outside without a jacket." dared Mei-Lin.

"Fine." she stood up from the floor and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Anyone got a watch?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'll get the one on my dresser," said Syaoran.

"I'll get it," offered Sakura.

"N-no... I'll get it." he put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. 

"Like, just let her get it." said Jenna putting her hand on his.

"I insist." before Syaoran could stop her, Sakura had already started running towards his room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****

In Syaoran's Room....

Sakura flipped on the lights and checked the top of the dresser for the watch. When she spotted a golden pocket watch, she reached out for it but then a hand came out from behind her and took it before her fingers could even touch it.

"I told you I'd get it." smiled Syaoran. He tossed it into the air but before it landed back into his hands, Sakura caught it in midair.

"And I told you I insisted." Sakura smiled back. Syaoran took her chin into his hand and kissed her tenderly.

"Kawaii!!" whispered a voice not-so-faraway.

When Syaoran finally broke the kiss, he took the watch from a dazed Sakura's hand, "Gotcha'!" he laughed as he ran out of the room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****

Back in the Living Room....

"Oooo.... Li, Syaoran! That was a mean trick!" she scolded once she got back to the living room.

"Look who's talking!" Syaoran winked. Syaoran was glad he got the watch from Sakura before she could look inside, 'That was way too close. If she ever saw the inside of this watch, she'd think I was- no, not was- _am_ obsessed!' he thought to himself. He clicked the button on top and the watch opened. Inside was a picture of him and Sakura holding hands after Sakura became the card mistress, courtesy of Tomoyo of course. 'Hmm.... Good thing Tomoyo took that picture before I fell over.' he thought again.

"She has to stay outside for 9 more minutes." said Mei-Lin.

"Okay."

For the next seven minutes, Mei-Lin was forced to go to the apartment next door and ask for a cup of sugar- wearing only a towel, Eriol had to hump the couch, Jenna had to stick her hand in the toilet and flush it with her hand still in the toilet (her hand got stuck so Syaoran had to crack it open with his sword making Mei-Lin furious because she would have to explain it to the landlord and pay for a new toilet).

"Like, thanks, Syaoran! Anyway, I like, think it's about time we like, let Tina back in." Jenna proclaimed once her hand was free. Syaoran looked at his watch.

"She's right." 

"I'll like, go and get her, okay?" There wasn't much of a reply so she walked out the door and fetched Tina.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****

Outside....

"J-J-J-Jenna? Isss th-that you?" shivered Tina.

"Like, yeah. Anyway, your ten minutes are like, up." 

"Th-th-thank goodness. I'm- I'm g-g-gonna get that- that l-l-little sl- slut f-for mak-k-king me s-stay out h-here."

"Yeah, I like, know. Which it why I like, came up with like, the perfect plan...."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****

Back In the Living Room....

"Like, we're back!" sang Jenna. She walked into the living room to see Tomoyo on Eriol's lap, "Oooh...! What have we here?"

"I dared Tomoyo-chan to give Eriol a lap dance." laughed Syaoran. Even though Tomoyo's dare was over, she still chose to stay in Eriol's lap.

"Okay Tina, it's your turn." said Eriol.

"Alright-"

"I'll be right back, I think I left my hair ties in the bathroom and my hair is driving me crazy right now." said Sakura as she ran her fingers through her hair, making a static kind of sound.

'Perfect.' thought Jenna.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****

In The Bathroom Room....

Sakura stood up and went to the bathroom. When she got there, she checked around the sink and found her green hair ties. She opened one of the drawers, took a brush and fixed her hair into their usual pigtails. She sighed and walked back into the living room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****

Back In the Living Room

After Sakura finished with her hair, she walked back to the living room to see Syaoran.... on top of Jenna- kissing her....

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Nobody gave me any ideas for the game which is why I took so long :( Anyway, hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you. The next one should be up by Friday. Please review and tell me what you thought!

|**M**| \**W**/ (**U**) /**A**\ |**H**| !!

Madam Flutterby


	6. Truth or Dare: Truth and Moral

I do not own Card Captors, Card Captor Sakura, or any related names, titles, etc. etc. etc. This means: DON'T SUE ME! The only character I own in this story is Jenna and Tina.

"..." spoken (well duh)

'...' thoughts

~~~ flashback

*.*.* scene shift

( })i({ ...) me speaking

TRUTH OR DARE

'The dare that drew a smile- The truth that drew a tear'

chapter 6

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura froze and she was sure her heart stopped that moment she laid her eyes on Syaoran and Jenna.

"Sa-" Syaoran began, but before he could finish saying her name, Jenna pulled him back towards her and kissed him again.

"Like, don't worry Syaoran! Since everyone is like, here now, we might as well like, tell them our little secret." Jenna giggled.

Syaoran pushed himself off of Jenna and went to Sakura. He took her hands and tried to explain, "What secret!?" he said looking at Jenna. He turned back to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, there's nothing between me and Jenna. You gotta believe me!"

"What? Syaoran! You l- like, promised me!" Jenna fake-sobbed, holding Syaoran's watch to her heart. "You p-promised th-that y-you'd like, y-you'd take me out t-tomorrow!" 

"Hey! My watch!" he gasped wondering how she had gotten it of his pocket. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"You'd better go comfort your girlfriend. It's bad to break promises." she said with her head down. "I- I think I forgot something in the bathroom again." she turned and instead of going through the bathroom door, she headed towards the front door. Before walking out, she said, "And by the way-" Syaoran looked at her hopefully. "you two make a lovely couple."

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Mei-Lin were absolutely dazed about what had just happened. Tina smiled at her accomplishment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Outside Before Jenna and Tina Came Back....

"You're like, going to dare Syaoran to kiss me for like, fifteen seconds. While we're like, kissing, poke him like, on the back of his left shin. He like, has a bruise there from like, kung fu or something like that. Like, he'll fall over towards _moi _and poor Sakura will like, get her feelings hurt and like, Mei-Lin will get mad because number one, like, Sakura is one of her bestest friends, and like number two, Syaoran is her cousin _and _fiance." 

"J-J-Jenna- you're- you're a ge-genius!"

"Like, I know!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

While Sakura Was Fixing Her Hair....

"I'll be right back, I think I left my hair ties in the bathroom and my hair is driving me crazy right now." said Sakura as she ran her fingers through her hair, making a static kind of sound.

'Perfect.' thought Jenna. "Syaoran- I dare you to.... kiss Jenna for fifteen seconds."

"If I don't, what's my consequence?" he asked ( })i({ When my friends and I play truth or dare, there's an alternate dare if the requested one is rejected by the victim. It's usually worse than the first one })i({ ).

"You have to cut Sakura's hair while she's asleep." she smirked. 'Got him!'

"Fine, but the moment fifteen seconds has passed I'm out." Syaoran said without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Fine by me." she looked at her watch, "and- go!"

Syaoran leaned over to Jenna and kissed her. When Tina heard the bathroom lights go off, she poked Syaoran where Jenna had told her and like she planned, Syaoran reacted and jumped towards Jenna, landing on top of her. Just then Sakura walked into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Smooth, Syaoran. _Real _smooth. You could have at least came up with a better excuse." said Mei-Lin.

Syaoran glared at her, "You could've backed me up!"

"I was too caught up in the moment! Anyway, you'd better chase your fiancee before you lose her."

"F-fiancee?" 

"Our engagement's off, didn't your mom tell you? Besides, I found this in your room and it doesn't go with my eyes. I added a little something special to it." she said throwing something at him.

Syaoran looked at what Mei-Lin had given him and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Mei-Lin." 

"Like, hey, what about _me_?" said Jenna with her hands on her hips.

"Like, what about you?" mocked Syaoran. 

Jenna slipped her arms around his shoulders and whispered into his ears huskily, "C'mon, like, that little bisnatch whore ( })i({ pronounced BIZ-natch })i{ ) didn't even believe you! Like, let alone hear what you like, had to say. You don't need her, you like, have me! She like even said we like, make a 'lovely co- ahhh!!!"

"Don't you **DARE EVER **call Sakura that again!" screamed Tomoyo pulling Jenna by her hair. "Take it back! Take it ba- ahhh!!" 

"**HEY**-" screamed Tina holding Tomoyo by her hair, " Don't _you_ ever dare do that to Jenna! Do you know how long it takes for me to brush her hair to perfection every-" 

****

*POW*

"Geez, Tomoyo-chan, we're 17. We don't pull hair, anymore- we PUNCH!" she said turning around and giving Tina another right hook, "Score!"

*Syaoran and Eriol sweatdrop*

'This place is turning into a battlefield!' they both thought. Mei-Lin was fighting Jenna, and Tomoyo was kicking around an unconscious Tina.

"Hey Romeo," called Eriol. "Take these!" Eriol threw Syaoran a set of keys. "Go get 'em, Tiger!"

"Geez, first I'm Romeo, now I'm a tiger." he murmured to himself.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Outside....

When Syaoran got outside, the snow was nearly melted. He held up the car keys Eriol gave him and pressed the alarm button. The lights of a Harley nearby flashed.

"Nice ride." Syaoran said out loud starting the engine of the motorcycle.

'Now, if I were Sakura where would I go...?' he thought, '...Of course! The penguin slide'

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****

At The Park....

Syaoran parked the motorcycle by a tree and ran to the slide. 

"Sakura!?" he asked yelled. When he got to the slide, there was no one there.

"Damnit..." suddenly, he heard sobs from a nearby. He turned around and saw a girl curled up by a tree. He walked over to her and offered her a handkerchief. 

"Thank you. I was too big for the slide, so I went here instead." she blew her nose in it loudly and continued to cry, "Why are you here? You should- you should be with J-Jenna." 

"Sakura, like I said, there's absolutely nothing between her and me. In fact, I don't even like her!"

"Really?"

"Really, you think I'd kiss her willingly?"

"Then why were you-"

"It was Tina's turn and she dared me to. If I didn't do it, I'd have to cut your hair."

"Oh. But still..."

"Remember when we used to capture cards?" Sakura nodded. "There was one time, I don't remember when, but once I got bruised somewhere on my leg, and if you hit me anywhere near it, it hurts, so I move the opposite way. You see? It was all just a misunderstanding."

"Truth or dare?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, truth or dare?"

Syaoran wasn't really in the mood for dares so, "Truth." 

"Do you like me?"

"No."

Sakura was shocked.

"I love you." smiled Syaoran, "My turn- truth or dare?"

"Truth." the sun began to rise as a cherry blossom gently floated to the ground from the tree above them.

"Before I begin," he swept a lock of Sakura's hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. "I just want you to know that my mother broke off my engagement to Mei-Lin. She broke it off...because she knew it was you that I was destined to all along." Syaoran then pulled something from his pocket. Sakura couldn't see it because he firmly closed his hand around it. He tilted Sakura's face toward him and took a deep breath:

__

"The Sakura flower is beautiful,

Though you are ten-thousand times more,

And I know that I've never loved anyone

As much as you before.

The first time I laid eyes on you,

I knew it was true-

That I was madly in love with you."

Syaoran opened his hand to reveal a cherry blossom. In the center was a platinum ring with two diamonds and a green emerald set in between them. Syaoran picked it out of the flower and held it out in front of Sakura. When he was picking it up, Sakura could see 

__

Sakura & Syaoran Forever intricately engraved into the inside of the ring. 

"I promise to love and care for you for the rest of my life,

If you would accept my invitation to be my wife."

Sakura was speechless and began to cry again. But these weren't tears of sadness- they were tears of joy. She didn't know what to do except to kiss Syaoran.

"I take that as a yes?" he said, pulling away from her.

"Yeah." she kissed him again. After about a minute, Sakura broke the kiss.

"Did you freeze time to put that ring in the flower?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"Well, you couldn't really fit a cherry blossom in your hand without squashing it."

"I swear, it was actually in my hand!"

"No way!"

[Camera focuses away from them and goes into the sunset. The voices fade out, credits roll. A remix of Hitotsu Dake and Ki Ni Naru Aitsu plays.]

[During credits, pictures of Syaoran and Sakura show on the side including the picture taken when Syaoran caught Sakura, (remember that? there was a clicking sound coming from the bush) when Syaoran kissed Sakura to get the watch, when Syaoran held the ring up to Sakura, and any other Kodak moments you might think of]

[At the end of the credits and a quote comes up: **"Smiles aren't always happy, and Tears aren't always sad."**]

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Thanks to **Hime Pisa** for telling me about the doubles. I think it's because my computer was running slow and I hit the back button (I'm very impatient) and re-uploaded the chapter even though it was already uploaded. 

Anyway, that's it for this story. Check back in a few days for the first chapter to my next story He Said He Loved Me. And don't worry, it will most likely have a happy ending. 

That's all. Amen.

|**M**| \**W**/ (**U**) /**A**\ |**H**| !!

Madam Flutterby

Sneak Preview of He Said He Loved Me: 

"Why do you have enough time to make other people fall in love with you and not enough time for the ones that already do?" -Syaoran

(This line probably won't show up until the near end of the story.)


End file.
